vs_requiemfandomcom-20200214-history
Steven Universe (Character)
Summary "If you wish, you can place a quote from the character at the top of the page" -''Character '''This profile is a work in progress.' Stats Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level '(Comparable to many of the other Crystal Gems, who face threats of this caliber such as Lapis Lazuli and her water gem doppelgangers. After regaining his powers, he was able to fight against Spinel, who previously toyed with and outpaced the Crystal Gems. In Steven Universe: Future, fought and harmed Jasper, who previously withstood a punch from Lapis' water fist, and also implied that she was capable of fighting Rose Quartz. Fought against Bismuth, who could slice through the fully assembled Diamond Mech. This mech's arm was enough to clash and arm wrestle against a partially formed Cluster, whose mere emergence generated this much energy) 'Speed: '''At least '''Subsonic travel speed (Could evade Greg's sight and appeared as a blur to him) with Massively Faster than Light+ 'reactions and combat speed (Comparable to his mother, Rose Quartz, who reacted to the blast that corrupted all gems across the entire Earth. Reacted to Peridot when she was using the Homeworld Warp Pad to travel to the Galaxy Warp. Had no trouble perceiving a fight between Lapis and two other Lapises, who can fly at these speeds. Could perceive Lapis' take off when she left Earth. His aura and astral projection could reach earth from his Homeworld prison within seconds) 'Durability: Multi-Continent level '''(With his bubble, shielded himself and his friends from a tower comprised of the entire ocean falling on him. Shielded attacks from Lapis Lazuli, who moved the entirety of Earth's ocean overnight) '''Intelligence: '''Above Average (Has been known to somehow face off against gem warriors with thousands of years of experience) '''Stamina: '''Very High '''Range: Standard melee range, up to tens of meters with Shield. Up to hundreds of kilometers with Bubble (His bubble was able to contain the Cluster underground) Powers and Equipment Powers *'Skilled Shield Use: '''Steven is well known for possessing the ability to create a shield. This same shield was generated by his mother, Rose Quartz. He is very skilled in combat with this weapon, both for offense and defense. He is not limited to just having a single shield as he's capable of generating more than one without tiring much. In cases where he wishes to defend a larger range of area or people, He has the ability to enlarge his shield to large sizes. He uses this shield in more ways than just standard deflection. Alternate ways the shield is used is as a thrown projectile, a battering ram and as a way to cause intense vibration. *'Healing/Resurrection via his own saliva *'Life Manipulation/Photokinesis: '''Aside from standard resurrection and healing, Steven's saliva has also shown to be able to grant sentience to plant life, making them conscious and usually giving them human or animal-like features. *'Bubble Shield Creation: 'One of Steven's most iconic abilities, and one he utilized before he could even summon his shield was the bubble. It's a forcefield that Steven can summon around his entire body as a form of protection. Alternative uses for the bubbles include acting as boxing gloves around his hands, a air pocket that allows him to breathe in space, a capture tool to stretch out and catch other objects. *'Age Manipulation: 'Steven can forcibly control his age via his own emotions or though actual concentration Equipment Weaknesses Matches '''Notable Victories: ' * '''Notable Losses: * Inconclusive Matches: * Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Steven Universe